


Where troubles melt like lemon drops

by TortiTabby



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Brief homophobia, Fluff, M/M, Pride, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 07:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15043424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TortiTabby/pseuds/TortiTabby
Summary: There was something about today.Phil couldn't put his finger on it.





	Where troubles melt like lemon drops

**Author's Note:**

> **Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue,  
>  **And the dreams that you dare to dream,  
>  **Really do come true******

There was just something about today.

It was a long flight and underneath the adrenaline and excitement of starting their next leg of the tour Phil was exhausted. He never slept on planes very well but it was still early afternoon now in New York and he couldn't crawl into their hotel bed and sleep the day away like he would like to. He was half tempted to try to catch a quick nap on the two hour drive to where that bed was waiting in Philadelphia.  
He wouldn't be able to catch a wink with Dan buzzing with energy silently next to him anyway. He was radiating excitement and it seemed to be contagious. Phil couldn't help but smile. 

“I can't believe we are touring the US a second time.” Dan was saying. “I can't wait until we get the bus.”  
“I know I can't believe we are both so eager to be cramped into one again.” Phil laughed.  
“You're both mad.” Marianne called out from the front seat with a smirk.  
Things felt easier this time around. There was still always going to be pressure. Pressure to succeed and entertain and put on the best show that they possibly could. Only this time he knew they could do it. They've literally been here and done that.

Marianne's window was cracked and the warm New York breeze was bouncing Dan's curls gently. It was a soothing sight. Phil looked up to see their temporary driver staring back at him in the rear view mirror. Phil smiled politely at him only for the driver to quickly look back at the road, his shoulder's stiff.  
Phil looked out his window to the river they were about to drive over. The sea even looked calmer today. The waves came and went but in a easy softer rhythm than what Phil would expect of the water by the busy city. 

Everything was a soft blue-gray from the metal of the bridge to the waves pulling and pushing beyond it. Anything that wasn't a washed out gray color seemed dull and neutral and the bright colored car that suddenly appeared next to them was nearly a shock enough to his system to fully wake him up.  
It was an old station wagon that someone had painted the colors of the rainbow. It overtook the old van they were in. As it pulled into their lane in front of them Phil could read the words painted across the whole of the back window. _'LOVE IS LOVE'_  
It washed out the rest of the scenery with it's bold colors and message. Maybe it was the Queer-Eye marathon on the plane, maybe it was the fact that he was in a different country, or maybe it was the beautiful tall man that was entirely his in every way sat next to him. Perhaps it was a combination of it all that caused Phil to suddenly feel choked up. 

“It was that Gay parade earlier today.” Their driver grumbled. It was clear from his tone he didn't approve. “Funny there's only those kind of things for the gays, eh?”  
It wasn't. It wasn't funny at all and this man would never have to understand why and Phil suddenly felt frustrated and angry even at their bigoted driver that he would be stuck behind for the next two hours. He could see Marianne tense next to the driver out of the corner of his eye. The van suddenly felt stuffy with the awkward silence and tension.

He never did this but dammit it had been a beautiful moment and this man had just trampled all over it.  
He wrenched his mouth open.  
“Phil!” He darted his eyes to where he had seen Dan last to find that he seemed to be sitting even closer, their legs now pressed together side by side. He somehow seemed more animated than he was before. His bright warm eyes were suspiciously wet.  
“Did you hear that?” Dan asked. He beamed at Phil with his smile wide and full of dimples, his eyes crinkled at the corners. It was pure joy and it still made Phil's heart skip.  
“Today was pride!” He exclaimed in a whisper."What are the odds of that happening?"  
The rest of the world around them melted away and it was only the two of them and the rainbow car leading the way ahead of them. It felt symbolic in a way that felt comforting yet heavy. He wasn't sure when he would be totally ready to unpack but he knew the day was growing closer. They were well on their way.  
For now it was a moment Phil knew he would always carry with him.  
He clasped Dan's hand in his own, driver and anyone else be damned.  
Everything would be easier than it had been the last tour. He wasn't worried like he had been last time. They had each other and people would see that, people would assume that and instead of dread he felt a warm comfort settle in his bones.  
Dan shot him another world winning smile and gently placed his head on Phil's shoulder to stare out the window with him.  
There was _definitely_ something about this day.


End file.
